Microsoft Sam
Microsoft Sam is the famous Text to Speech voice included with Windows 2000 and Windows XP. He was also included in the TTS Program Speakonia, but his speech patterns differ from the Narrator version. Sam is well known for appearing in hundreds of YouTube videos. He is known to sing, read errors and signs, do voice-overs, and all sorts. Link to a file with Microsoft Sam saying "My ROFLcopter goes soi soi soi" (with soi sounding like a whispered swah) Early Life Microsoft Sam was actually a normal sentient program in his early days. He was born in an early prototype of Windows 2000, and later transferred to Speakonia, where he met his friends, Mike and Mary. After hanging out for a while, Sam and Mary started to date, but the relationship did not last, and resulted in them breaking up. Sam was so depressed that he accidentally walked in front of a truck carrying Roflcopter fuel, which damaged his right eye, and infected his speech processor, making him say the infamous "soi". Sam and his friends then decided it was time to move away from Speakonia, and ventured into the real world, and that's where they met Thunderbirds101, and many other Text-to-speech officers. They were warmly welcomed aboard the Interview With a Youtuber by Domingo0022, and their adventures began. Alternate Universes There are 11 universes relating to Microsoft Sam, and all of them are uniquely different. *In the Thunderbirds101 Universe, Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary are blood brothers/sister, as revealed in Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors S2 Finale. They originally lived on Earth as normal, but the devastating events of the S4 Finale of Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors left them in shambles. After a short time in Hell at the hands of the Devil's Hell Star, Microsoft Sam and Radar Overseer Scotty fled to Earth 2, where they sought permanent refuge. *In the Wonka0111 Universe, Microsoft Sam is dating Mary (Who is not his sister), and Mike is also not the brother of Sam or Mary, they are in no way blood-related. *In the Akriloth2610 Universe, Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary are friends, both Sam and Mike are not romantically involved with Mary, and Scotty's 1st clone was corrupted, and never became evil. A war known as The Epic War was fought in this Universe. *In the Supermariogeek7979 Universe, Microsoft Sam and Mike are brothers, but Mary has no blood relations with them. Mike is also dating Mary, who was once with Sam, but they broke up. Sam and Scotty are best friends, and Gordon leads an army of Taco Warriors from Domingo0022's Palace on Earth 2. *In the Dantheman2funny Universe, Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary are considered siblings, as they live with Bill Gates in his million dollar mansion. Sam gets up to all sorts in the 2Funny Universe, such as reviewing funny videos, playing video games, looking at funny pictures, and even going on adventures. *In the Thewarragulman universe, Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary are brothers and sister. They used to live with Bill Gates in his million dollar mansion, but they escaped and now live in a apartment building on earth. *In the Sereniama and JoshDegennaro01 universe, Microsoft Sam is Daniel Pleasant instead of Microsoft Sam, Mike is Don Lothario and is best friends with Sam and Mary is Sam's wife. Sam and Mary have 2 kids named Angela and Lilith like in the Sims triology as the universe relates there. But not much is known yet. *In the warc9 universe, Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary are brothers and sister. they live in the warc9 mansion. Most of the time Sam is on his computer reading errors...and geting viruses e.g. The Rainbow Virus and the WTF Virus. *In the Thunderbirds76 universe, Microsoft Sam and the gang live in the Thunderbirds76 TV Headquarters, a over £9000 mansion on the outskirts of the town that Thunderbirds76 lives. Mainly, Sam is on his PC Reading errors. At other times, he is eating IWAY Cookies or performing experiments in the labs. *In the EmergencyRanger88 Universe, Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary are brothers and sister. They used to live on Earth, but after the devastating events as mentioned above, Sam , mike, and mary escaped from Earth and were welcomed aboard the EmergencyRanger88 Space Station *In the RorytheRetrokid universe he is friends and colleages with Mike and Mary, they all live in Chile where RorytheRetrokid has offices, they live and work there *In the Pieboy6000, Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary tend not to be Brothers and Sisters, mainly friends, that argue alot, they now live together in Sam's home in Speakonia City, Mike and Mary just moved in. They didn't originally live anywhere, but because of a new episode of his series, Sam lives in Speakonia city, where he is getting errors on the PC, getting attacked, and getting near-Killed by a Police Tank in S2EP3. *In the Exiledkraken universe, Sam is a big, bald, muscley man with a big, bushy mustache, but lacks a nose. He is also a nudist. His only goal in life is to get Evan to love him. His quest of love is often intervened with lust and Sam ends up raping Evan. He also has an obsession with pickles and oftentimes incorporates his obsession with the lust he has for Evan and uses pickles as sex toys. The Stupid and Weird Signs Series Microsoft Sam is the star in Thunderbirds101's series, Microsoft Sam reads Stupid and Weird Signs. This series has had ten installments as of November 2009. And the original stupid and weird signs is the #1 viewed signs videos on YouTube, with nearly 75,000 views. 'Misc. Adventures' Aside from reading errors and signs, Microsoft Sam has done all sorts of strange wacky things, like watching videos and commenting on them. He has also been known to go on adventures with Microsoft Mike and Mary. He did this in CDiFan237's 6 part video, called Microsoft Sam: The Return Of CandyCao7. He also takes on the Role of Coach in Pieboy6000's series Sam Mike Mary n Scotty Play L4D2. See also List of words Microsoft Sam can't say correctly Microsoft Sam Concepts gallery Category:Speakonia Category:Microsoft Voices Category:Protagonists Category:Text-to-speech Voices